Its just your smile
by SoulVisored
Summary: OC x Toshiro Hitsugaya- 1st fanfic! Rooren Guranto has been in Squad 10 for 2 and a half months and seem to have grown fond of her captain, trying to ignore it isn't going to help. Spilling everything out to her Lieutenant, Rangiku becomes a some-what agony-aunt, and she has reason to believe the captain sees something special in Rooren, though she needs to find out for herself.
1. Intro

**Hay guys! Yes this is my first post/fanfiction..thing on here, and yes it just /had/ to be an OC x Character (In this case Toshiro Hitsugaya.. XD) I had a period in time where I was /alittle/ obsessed with the captain and yes this OC is ment to be me, but just alittle different due to the situations ectect. XD**

**I've read OC x Character fan fictions before and basically there isn't any story, its just 'oh hes so hot' 'i think i love her' 'lets have sex'..yes that is exactly how one of them went.. This one actually does have a story. Thank you and hope you enjoy it! :) **

**(Also the set up of the captains office when i wrote this is alittle different to the actual thing. There being a 2 two seater green couch/benches and inbetween them are the same length table, this is set infront of the captains desk)**

Character Introduction:

Name: Rooren Guranto

Apperance: Mousy brown hair tied up with a ribbion in a side pony tail, bright hazel eyes, short and medium size (not fat nor skinny)

This story is set in the two year gap when Ichigo 'lost' his shinigami powers.

~(Rooren has been on squad 10 for 2 and a half months as a 4th seat)~


	2. A girls troubles

Chapter 1

Rangiku took Rooren to the squad 9's barracks to hand in a report to Shuuhei for the Seireitei news magazine.

She's stunned, everyone is busy, some fixing cameras in the corner and some writing up collums, some printing and copying.

You could tell Shuuhei was busy and getting annoyed.

'Shuuhei~ I've got squad 10's report for-' Rangiku gets cut off by Shuuhei snatching the paper off her.

'It gonna be printed tomorrow Rangiku your squad was the last one to hand in there report *sigh* thank you'

Rooren is else where, having picked up a camera and looking threw the peep hole around the room 'woow' she said under hear breath to herself

'If you break that you'll have to pay for it 4th seat' Shuuhei says alittle concerned

She takes it away from her eye and rushes over too Shuuhei, 'can I help you with the next issue Hisagi-san?', 'uh- its usually something only squad 9 does, were not expecting for any help from other squads'

'Pleaseee!' Rooren says with the camera still in her hand, wide eyes.

'Go on Shuuhei, give her a trial run atleast!' Rangiku says as she nudges him with her elbow.

Shuuhei giving in scratches the back of his head, 'Fine, well the womens association is doing an article about the captains in the next issue, maybe if you have a talk with the head then-'

'Yaaay! Thank you' Rooren says eagerly with the camera in her hands.

'Ill take you to the next meeting Roo-chan okay!' Rangiku says winking at her. They start to walk out of the room, 'Uh Guranto-san, do you think you can leave the camera here before you leave'

'Oh-oh yeah, hehe sorry!' Rooren takes the camera and passes it too Shuuhei.

Back in the squad 10 office, Rangiku leading and with an excited rooren following behind.

'Were back captain~'

'I can see that, (he looks up at a overly happy rooren) what's with her'

'I do have a name captain!' Rooren going into overly annoyed mode.

'Shuuhei let her help out with the next issue of the seireitei magazine'

The captain continued to look at the two. 'I see'

'Hehe I can't wait! I don't think I've been this excited in a while!'

'Matsumoto just make sure she doesn't get too excited, soon enough she'd wanna change squads'

'What's this? Is our captain worrying?' Rangiku says bending over alittle grinning at him.

'Even though I'd like to help out with the magazine doesn't mean I want to change to squad 9, I like it here in squad 10'

Rooren says with a cheeky smile, Toshiro looking at her with a small smile back.

'See there's no need to worry!' Rangiku says as she put her hand on roorens head ruffling her hair.

'That's good to hear' he continues to smile, though instantly coughs then hands Rangiku some paperwork.

'For the last week you've been piling more paper work onto me, atleast do some of it'

'Fine~' Rangiku says taking the paper work.

'Guranto you don't have to stay here you know'

'Can you stop calling me by my last name its -' 'she's here too keep me company!' Rangiku says slinging her arm around her, bent down to her level, 'you mentioned something you wanted to talk to me about right?' Rangiku says looking at Rooren, arm still around her.

'Uh- yeah, but its-' a blushing Rooren gets cut off, 'then you are to tell me all your troubles! It helps to get things out in the open alittle' 'o-okay' Rooren smiles at her blushing alittle.

'Well I need to get to a captains meeting, make sure to get the paper work done' Toshiro says getting out of his chair, 'yes sir!', he starts walking out of the office closing the door.

Rangiku puts the paper work on the desk but heads over to the couch, 'I thought the captain wanted you to do the paperwork' Rooren mentions standing still alittle confused.

'A girls troubles are more important, have a seat' she said sat down and pointing to the opposite couch.

'I-its not that important, Its not really troubling me either' Rooren says still standing up.

'Really? Then explain why in yesterdays training were you day dreaming?' Rangiku grins.

'W-what? I wasn't!' She starts to blush more.

'Ahha! I know what kind of trouble this is! (She gets off her seat and puts her hand on her shoulder) This is boy trouble!'

'W-what are you on about?!' Rooren continues to blush, and looks away from direct eye contact Rangiku was giving her.

'Haha I knew it! Come sit down at tell me all about it!'

'Bu-but, Rangiku-san!'

She plops rooren on the couch and she sat next to her.

'First things first who is it?~' Rangiku says like an excited little child.

'There's no reason to be talking about this, Its not even possible-'

'Girls have crushes all the time, they always think that its never going too happen and that way of thinking is the reason it never does' she says resting her arm on the back of the couch.

'But its never- its just something silly, I shouldn't even be thinking about things like this, all it is is a distraction'

'So you admit you dooo like someone?!'

'Well-i guess but'

'Roo-chan I can't help you if you don't tell me who it is'

'I seriously.. cant~'

'Don't tell me...(Rangiku looks up to her and grins) is it Lieutenant Hisagi?'

'What! No-no!'

'Then who is it?' Rangiku says smiling at her.

'I told you there's no point, it'll never-'

'Hmm.. (Grins, taking her resting arm off from the back of the couch) Is it the captain?'

Rooren didn't say anything

'Ah~ ' Rangiku says with a grin plastered on her face.

'I told you, its just something silly that's distracting-' Rooren says blushing looking away from Rangiku, trying to ignore the grin.

'You believe the captain doesn't have a soft side either?' Rangiku contines to look at her, giving her a soft smile.

'W-what are you-' Rooren stutters looking back towards her.

'He does pay close attention to everyone in the squad, even though you are a newbie the captain acts like he's known you for years, maybe..' She goes off in her thoughts for a second looking to the ceiling, finger on her chin.

'He pays close attention to everyone, its not like I'm anything special'

Rangiku sighs, 'Your new to being a member in the 13 court guard squads, even down to that he insisted in you becoming a seated officer as soon as you joined a squad, why do you think that is?'

'Because of my skills..'

'Because your special, of course your skills too, but he seems to have taken an interest in you'

'But, why me?'

'That you need to find out for yourself, I've got an idea!'


	3. Plaits

Rangiku sat on the couch, table moved slightly so Rooren is able to sit on the floor, Rangiku sectioned off Roorens hair and begin's plaiting it.  
'Why are you doing this again?' Rooren says still facing forward but moving her eyes as if she was trying to look behind her.  
'You've got to try and impress him, plus I think you'd look cute with wavy hair' Rangiku said still plaiting, Rooren looks down.  
'I've already told you its not-'  
'Don't say anything'  
'Anyway hasn't he got Lieutenant Hinamori? When he's not in the office or leading training I see him with her. Its understandable that he would like her, from what I've heard she's smart, a kido master, on top of that she's really pretty' Rooren's voice starts to waver as if she's about to cry, looking down at her figiting hands.  
'There childhood friends, the captain does care about her but I've never noticed anything aside from them being dear friends, and trust me I would have noticed' She says softly trying to re-assure Rooren.  
'There's no reason for him to like me when someone as pretty as her is right there infront of him, *sniffs* hehe I don't even know why I'm acting like this, I mean I've been on this squad for just under 4 months and I'm already getting distracted' a tear starts rolling down her cheek and Rangiku notices.  
She let's go of the plait, stands up and kneels infront of Rooren, and hugs her, 'R-rangiku-san!'  
'Silly girl, there no need to get upset over these things, crying's a sign of giving up, (she looks at Rooren and smiles) your pretty too, your smile lightens up anyone's day, your smart, you may not be a kido master but your swordsman-ship is amazing, your really fun to be around too, I might want to take you out for a drink some time hehe'  
Rooren smiles blushing alittle. And Rangiku began plaiting her hair again sitting back on the couch.  
'I'm not really a drinker'  
'It'd be fun!'  
'I-I guess I'll think about it..'  
'Woohoo!'

Captain Hitsugaya opens the door, Rooren sitting on the couch with her knees up, her facing Rangiku who is sat at her desk, some completed paperwork, some not.  
'Welcome back captain~'  
'Welcome back captain!' Rooren says turning to face him smiling cheekily, she put her knees down.  
He blushes faitly, but not enough to get noticed from a distance. 'Your still here Guranto?'  
'I was keeping Rangiku company'  
'There was no need for you to'  
'I wanted her to, captain your so mean sometimes' Rangiku says stopping her paperwork only for an instant to respond.  
Toshiro looks towards Rooren, Rangiku still sitting down at her desk and Rooren on the couch.  
'What is that?' Toshiro asks with a confused face.  
'What's what?' Rooren asked.  
'With your hair'  
'Oh Rangiku plaited it for me' Rooren said feeling alittle happy with herself.  
'Why?' He said with a grouchy tone.  
'I told her she'd look cute with wavy hair' Rangiku said going to sit on the green couch next to Rooren.  
'Rangiku!' Rooren said turning to her blushing alittle, she turns back around.  
'I just hope when I take the plaits out tomorrow it doesn't grow into an afro, things like that happen' Rangiku said lying back on the couch.  
'What?' Rooren said surprised  
'It looked just fine before, Rangiku have you been doing her hair all the time I was in the meeting?'  
'Not the whole time, But, I've only just started the paper work'  
*sighs* 'Atleast you've done some of it'  
'I needed to make sure I plaited it properly, anyway she had something she wanted to tell me' Rangiku says still resting back, looking towards Rooren and grinning alittle.  
'You made me say it though' Rooren looked away blushing.  
'It feels better to get it off your chest though right?'  
'I guess' she says still looking away blushing.  
Rangiku turns to her captain, 'Anyway what's with you captain, its not like you to ask so many questions at once'  
*growls* 'Rangiku don't you have some paper work to be getting on with!' He says back to his grouchy and annoyed tone, with a light blush, though not really noticeable.  
'Fine~'  
'I've also got more for you to do' The captain says looking at the pile almost magically appeared on the desk  
'Captain~!'  
'Just get on with it!'  
'Fine fine, ill be over tomorrow to take the plaits out roo-chan'  
'Okay Rangiku-san'  
'Rooren go back and get some rest'  
'Y-yes sir' Rooren awkwardly bowed and left the office.

(Next morning- in Roorens room in the barracks)  
Toshiro is outside of Roorens room conveniently the first in the barracks,Toshiro about to knock on Roorens room door, he hears this from within the closed doors.

'A-are you sure its meant to look like this, isn't it alittle big?!'  
'Yes! Its meant too look like it, its fine!'  
'A-are you sure?'  
'Yes you look adorable'  
'Adorable makes me sound like a kid'  
'Okay, does cute sound any better?'  
'A-alittle yes, t-thank you Rangiku-san'

Toshiro coughs then knocks on the door, 'Rooren the group has gone without you, *opens door* its not like you too-'  
Rooren turns around  
'U-uh' Toshiro looking at her blushing a little  
'S-sorry captain ill go now' Rooren stands up, grabs her zanpakuto and runs out, Toshiro looking like he's frozen  
'So what do you think of my handy work then captain?' Rangiku sat on the floor next to a small mirror grinning  
'Hmph (turns around facing away from his lieutenant, hiding the fact he's blushing alittle), get back to your post Matsumoto, you can do these things on a day off'  
'Ooo captain there's no need to act like that' Rangiku says still on the floor  
'There's paperwork needed to be done, get on with it.'  
'I was up all night finishing it'  
'Well there's more now!' hiding it still, giving Rangiku more paper work in anger alittle  
'Your so mean captain' She gets up from sitting on the floor, 'All I was doing was trying to help her gain alittle confidence'  
'What has this to do with confidence?' Toshiro turns around facing towards her again.  
'Well if a girl feels beautiful she feels strong too, beauty is strength I think the saying goes, yesterday she was feeling down, all she needed was alittle boost and someone to say she's beautiful, or cute for her matter. Someone to tell her she's stronger than she thinks, though you know that don't you captain' Rangiku pats his head and walks past him back to the office.  
Toshiro stands there for a moment, heads out of Rooren's room, closes the doors and blushes alittle 'hmph, so she just needs to be told huh?'  
'Did you say something captain' Rangiku says popping up behind him surprising him  
'No. Now go and do that paper work!' Toshiro says in anger blushing.


	4. 3rd Seat

~(Several days later)~

'Permission to enter captain?'  
'Come in Guranto' Rooren opens the doors.

'Rangiku-san said that you wanted too see me' Rooren starts to walk in, closing the door behind her and walks up to the captains desk.  
'Yes'  
'You've been here for just over 5 months, myself and matsumoto have talked.. and were promoting you to 3rd seat'

Rooren frozen, thinking she not heard him right.

'We've seen your skills grow even in this short period of time and think your ready for the position'

Rooren runs around the desk and hugs him while he's sat down, 'aah t-thank you to- I mean captain!'

He smiles, and puts an arm around her, he also gains a faint blush. Her face turns alittle red from the captains response.

She moves back and starts smiling cheekily, 'hehe, what's different from being a 4th seat then?'

'Mission levels become higher and either you'll lead the group or you'll be accompanied by Matsumoto. Though for the time being she will accompany you on your first few missions, you'll hopefully grow accustomed to them and be able to lead one.'

'A-ah, I'm usually one to follow people, I'm not really much of a leader' Rooren says awkwardly laughing alittle.

'You'll be fine, I've put my faith in you 3rd seat' and he smiles.

'T-thank you captain!' Rooren says bowing towards him, hiding her uncontrollable need to explode in smiles and happiness.

Rangiku slides the door open, 'You've told her then?'

'Rangiku-san!'

'Yes~', Rangiku goes up to Rooren and pats her head.

'So how's the 3rd seat feeling today?!' Rangiku say looking down at Rooren.

'Awesome' she replies and plasters a cheeky grin on her face.

'Good! Because our first mission is tomorrow! A one week station in the world of the living, me, you and a few other members of squad 10!'

Rooren shows alittle nervousness in the stutter of her voice, 'A-already?'

'Yep! It'll be fine, there gonna be 6 of us, it more like training for when the time comes to be stationed alone'

'Alright!'

'Sound more excited, it'll be fun! The shops in the human world are so much cheaper here and there fashion sense is absolute~!'

'Hehe, it does sound alittle fun..'

'That the spirit!'

'Matsumoto, just be sure to look after them and not go off shopping'

'You got it captain!' And she winks.


	5. The start of something?

(1 weeks after being a 3rd seat, a day after coming back from the world of the living)

Rangiku was running towards Roorens doorm room in the barrack and knocks on her door.

'Roo-chan~! Are you in? I've got the OK from the head of the womens association for you to help out with the article about the captains!'

The door swings open, Roorens eyes lit up and she hugs Rangiku.

'AHH thank you Rangiku-san!' Rooren says excited tightly hugging her. Though after a few seconds releases and falls to the ground she holds herself up with her arms that are shaking.

'R-Roo chan? Are you okay?!' Rangiku bends down helping Rooren back to her feet.

'Aha sorry, I'm still feeling alittle worn out from the one week station in the world of the living, today I've just been in bed trying not to get up because my arms and legs ache so much, ahaha' Rooren says scratching the back of her head and laughing alittle awkwardly.

'Oh yeah~ You hadn't done any long stationed missions before so it's understandable' Rangiku says smiling at her.

'I should be back to normal soon though, I hate lying around doing nothing' Rooren says grinning at her, Rangiku helps Rooren back into her doorm, turning a light on and sitting her down on her bed.

'Oh Roo-chan, also Shuuhei asked me to give you this after I showed him the letter of approval' Rangiku hands Rooren over a camera, her eyes brighten up again, looking tired but still wide and still smiling.

'When do these photos need to be done by Rangiku-san?' Rooren says holding the camera tightly, bright eyes and a wide smile.

'Weeeell~ I think its about 2 or 3 days' Rangiku says resting on a hand, the other with a finger to her lips trying to remember.

'What?!' Rooren says jaw dropping looking towards her.

She stands up, still with wobbly legs, 'I need to get these started then!' she says running over towards the door and opening it only too fall down again, holding the camera high up tightly so she doesn't accidentally drop it or crush it.

'Its okay Roo-chan, you don't need to take all of the captains photos, because its your first time doing anything like this 3 have been left for you, the others have been taken so you don't need to worry~'

She sits up on the floor, camera still in hand, 'W-who's photo do I have to take?'

'Hmm.., I think it's Captain's Soi-Fon, Kyoraku and ours'

'Ours?'

'Our captain.' Rangiku looks at Rooren grinning, 'Is it a problem roo-chan~'

Rooren gulps, blushing, 'Don't worry I've asked if the captain could take over training so I could help you out!'

'B-but I thought you said I had to get photos of him too?'

'Yes~ Its like a stealth mission, seeing what each captain is like behind closed doors' Rangiku gets closer too Rooren, whispering too her, 'Its a difficult mission but you have to accept!' She whispers, then starts to laugh alittle. ((sorry alittle ooc?))

Rooren laughs alittle and smiles, 'I accept!' she says saluting and laughing quietly.

Rooren and Rangiku sneaking around the seireitei ~

They arrive at the hardest boss, Soi-Fon, captain of squad 2.

'This ones the most difficult to get but, its best to get it out of the way'

'It might be too late too say this but I'm alittle scared of Captain Soi-Fon'

They continue crouching, making it into the barracks and hiding behind a building, that's facing towards the captains office. 'We just have to be careful, they specify with stealth missions, it doesn't help that she's the leader of the Steal Force either.'

Rooren peeks around the corner of the building, 'The doors are open, I think I see her'

'Zoom in on the camera and take a photo, I have a feeling we might get caught soon'

Rooren looks threw the camera, and zooms in, seeing her looking at what seemed to be a photo. She takes it quickly and her and the lieutenant run off the premise, Rooren stumbling alittle before gaining her strength back just enough to run partly into squad 12's barracks, Rangiku stops just to make sure Rooren has enough strength to keep on going.

'You okay Roo-chan~?'

Roorens sat crouched, then stands back up, camera still firmly in her hand, 'Yeah, lets keep going' they run/walk (it was on and off because of Rooren still being weak) threw squad 4's premise and enter squad 8's.

'Captain Kyoraku's photo shouldn't be too hard, alot of us have a feeling what he usually does 'behind closed doors' anyway' she says, them both walking, Rangiku walking behind.

'The same as you Rangiku-san?' She says, laughing alittle quietly.

'Hay, the captain can actually be fun to be around, at one point I started to believe he love his sake more than I do'

'Wow..'

'Behind here.' Rooren follows Rangiku, to hide behind a building coincidentally in perfect view of the office, which has there doors shut,

'We might have to sneak by too where the windows are' Rooren mentions to her, she nods.

The creep over towards the office, only just being able too see threw long and thin windows, the lights on, him and the 13rd squad captain, Jushiro Ukitake are having a drink, Nanao then walking out of the office.

'Why are there petals everywhere?'

'For some reason he likes Nanao to spray pink flower petals around the place, he reckons it soothes the atmosphere.'

'Is that why she walked out with an annoyed look on her face?'

'Probably. This is to be expected' Rangiku says, laughing alittle.

Rooren puts the camera up to the window and takes a few photos of the two captains drinking together.

(~time skip~)

Rangiku and Rooren have just entered the Squad 10 barracks, its sunset.

'That was pretty easy, probably the hardest thing was running around everywhere in my conditions, still its better than being cooped in my doorm all day'

'If I was in your position I would have taken the advantage to have a relaxing hot bath'

Rooren chuckles ((trying to find new words other than 'laughs alittle' XD )), 'Relaxing is nice, I wouldn't be able to do it all day.'

Rooren looks too the sky, 'I cant believe this took almost all day, it only feelings like a few minutes'

'Ahaa yeah, thing like this happen when your want to get a mission done'

Rooren looks down, 'But.. its not over yet is it (she looks up to the lieutenant) We still need to get a photo of the captain'

'He would have finished the training by now, he's probably in the office doing paper work like usual~'

The arrive at the office and open the door slightly too peek threw.

'Right as usual Rangiku-san'

Rooren tries too take a photo of her captain threw the crack in the doors.

'Guranto, Matsumoto, if you wish to speak to me then do so.'

'Captains good~' Rangiku said standing up, Rooren following with the camera in her hand.

'Uh, captain would it be okay if Roo-chan took a photo of you working?'

The captain stared at the lieutenant, then at Rooren and the camera in her hands, 'Is this for that magazine thing?'

Rooren lightly blushed, and nodded 'Uhhu..'

The captain stared down at his paper work, 'Go on then, just quickly, Matsumoto there's paperwork still on your desk. Don't forget about it.'

'Yes captain~' Rangiku sighed, and sat down on the green couch that's facing the door and layed down on it.

Rooren unnecessarily ran towards a spot which looks like she was hiding, the captain looking at her from the corner of her eyes, alittle worried because he could see how tired and worn out she was.

'I know its not really meant to be posed or anything but could you act like you taking the paper work out of the room?'

The captain said nothing, he took the finished paper work, walked around the left side of his desk and started to walk. Rooren looked threw the camera, she stepped back then forwards to get at a right distance.

She took another step forward, her legs shaking, she tripped on her own foot.

The captain turning around, his eyes widening, dropping the paperwork and running towards Rooren, catching her just before she hit the ground.

The captains knees bent, one hand holding her shoulder, and the other holding her hand. Rangiku get off the couch and runs towards Rooren and the captain, 'Is she alright?'

'She's probably tired from running around alot in the past week, I don't think she's gotten use to it yet.'

Rangiku spots the camera, having been placed gently on the floor by the captain and picks it up.

'I'll take her back to her room, she might be able to start walking the rest halfway'

'T-Toshiro' She said, almost like a whisper only just finding enough energy to look up to him, her face red from exhaustion, Toshiro looking towards her, blushing. He tried ignoring the fact that she called her by his first name and put her arm around him, he held her hand from the arm around his neck and put his arm around her waist for support, Rooren looks up to him.

'Rangiku.. (Hes turns around to her) I want that paperwork done by the time I get back!'

'Uh.~Y-yes sir!'

Rangiku sneekily takes a photo of the captain helping Rooren out of the office. She managed to get a photo of the two looking at eachother.

'Aww how cute~' She said to herself reviewing the photo.

Rooren regained alittle bit of strength and started to walk abit more.

'Toshiro you can go now, I can walk fine.'

'Your still shaking, you could collapse. I'm helping you the rest of the way.'

'W-why are you doing this?'

'Your a member of my squad-'

'I mean, you could have just asked Rangiku to bring me back. Why do it yourself?'

Toshiro blushed lightly, looking down towards the ground, continuing to walk. 'I wanted to make sure you'd be okay myself, you've been rushing around too much, if you keep on doing things like this you'll end up getting ill'

Rooren smiles at him laughing alittle at how un-character like he's being, 'I'll be fine, t-thank.. Toshiro'

The captain coughs and looks at her, blushing, 'I-I've told you before not to call me that, I'm a captain, so call me captain'

'I remember you telling me, s-sorry' Rooren chuckles alittle bit, gaining the captain to grumpily look away and to the ground trying to ignore that he's blushing.

To- *cough* The captain opens the doors too Roorens room.

'We're here then' The captain announces alittle awkwardly. Rooren slowly removed her arm around the captain, he held onto her hand making sure that she had her balance.

'You'll be alright wont you?'

'Yeah. If I go straight to bed I should be o-ok!' Rooren smiles.

At the same time they notice the captains been holding her hand longer than necessary, they look at eachother eyes widened and blush across each of there faces, then the captain lets go of her hand slowly, as if not wanting to let go.

The captain coughs and turns around hiding the blush, 'If your not well enough to participate in tomorrows training take the day off and rest', he turns around alittle too look at her, '..but I'll only give you one day. Come to see me to report your well enough to continue training again.'

'I will.. captain' Rooren smiles at him, one hand on a wall to support herself.

He turns around, 'Good night.. Rooren' and he starts to walk off back to the office.

Roorens eyes go wide, a deep blush spread across her face, 'He's never called me by my first name, w-why?' Thoughts like these race threw her mind.

Rooren looks out of her door, about to shut it, she spots Rangiku holding a camera, 'Oh yeah I left it back at the office didn't I, maybe she came to give it back?'

'Rangiku-san!' Rooren shouts, Rangiku looking like she was sneaking off into the distance looks back, 'Ahaa Roo-chan!'

She runs towards her, 'Roo-chan, here' She hands her the camera.

'There some extra photos on there I think you'd wanna see' She bends down towards her to her height, 'I think they-re pretty cute myself~' a wink followed.

'See ya tomorrow Roo-chan! If your not in training I'll come by yours afterwards! Ciao~' Rangiku saying as she walks off waving, and back to the office she goes.

'T-thank you Rangiku-san!'

Rooren closes the doors and carefully sits on her bed, looking at the camera in her hands, a deep blush over her face, 'N-no, surely she wouldn't have.. followed... right?'

She turns on the camera and scrolls threw, first the photos of Soi-fon and Kyoraku's photos, then followed by one taken as she was falling over, its all blurry and cant be used so she deletes it. Next is one she doesn't remember taking. Her blush deepens, 'S-she did!'

Her whole face going red, a side photo of her and the captain, her arm around his neck, him holding her hand and arm around her waist making sure she doesn't fall. 'I-i don't even...know..what...how do i...does he..', her head at the moment jumbled of thoughts of what to make of it, ofcourse at the time she was thinking about what was happening, but actually /seeing/ a photo of her and him. The worse (or I guess the best?) thing about it, its like there staring into each others eyes.

How could she even deal with anymore of this? Her blush meter was going off the charts!.. if there was a chart anyway.

She clicks to the next photo. A back view of the two, her on her feet alittle more, looking at eachother, still blushing. The next one in front of her door, the captain still ahold of her hand, 'ofcourse she had to catch it at the right time didn't she', the moment when they had just noticed that the captain was holding her hand longer than what was necessary in trying to keep her balance, a side view of the two, again blushing but more than the other two.

'T-this is after he called me by name first name..?' The last one, a front photo of the captain walking off looking at the hand he was holding onto Roorens with with a deep blush across his face.

'Wha-' ofcourse the captain acting like this has come over to be abit of a shock to Rooren, she had no idea he someone who was like this, because of everything she's seen of him, kind of like a bossy child, yet Rooren, still fell for him.

'Does..he /like/ me?', Roorens cheeks deepen even more and her eyes widen to the thought that he actually could...

She clicks back to the image of the two with the captain holding onto her hand and the two blushing, lies down on her bed and looks at it, smiling, and falling asleep.

* * *

**I****t seems to have turned more into a fluff cute kinda story than I originally planned XD Although that is good! I'm actually surprised at how many people have read this so far even though this is my first fanfic, Thank you to you all for reading! More will be obviously updated within.. a couple of days, 4 days at most! Again thank you all for reading this story so far! :D**


	6. The Argument

Rooren opened the door slightly peeking threw, 'Permission to enter, captain?'

'Are you back to full heath yet Guranto?' the captain said looking towards her.

She opens the door completely, 'Y-yes, sorry, I really shouldn't have had a full week off. After my weakness left a cold took it's place, hehe'

'Well its good to see your fine now' The captain say, looking back down to his paper work.

'Uh , captain. I'm coming to say I'm going to the world of the living for a few weeks on a mission, I would have come earlier when I had received the letter but I was ill at the time.'

The captain looked at her as if she was joking. 'You can't, you've just gotten over an illness. I wont allow it.'

'I was sent the letter before I had my cold. I thought I would be better by then so I said yes. When it struck I sent one back saying i'd be better within a week and I would assist them'

'Who sent you it? The letter.'

'It mentions someone in squad 12, there a strange hollow wandering around a town in the world of the living and because squad 10 is usually the squad to be sent to the world of the living first they thought I could accompany someone from squad 12 to capture the hollow.'

'So Captain Kurotsuchi is sending you?' He said, still looking towards her.

'Yes- I'm sorry I accepted it before I had said anything to you.'

'I can't allow you to go, get someone else' Looking back down to his paper work, though still.

'Captain, I'm back too full health and ready, its not like I haven't fought hollows before' Rooren says stepping a few steps forward.

'Rooren!' He shouted back at her slamming his hand down onto his desk. 'I said no'

She freezes, feeling like crying from the tone of his voice, 'Why? I was told you had accepted it'

Still looking down. 'I didn't receive anything from squad 12 nor heard anything from them. If I had received further notice I would have mentioned about someone else going'

'Captain, I understand but you need to have faith in me, its not like i-'

'No! I'm not repeating myself' he says slamming his hands on the desk standing up in the process.

'Its not like I'm going to die out there! It might not even be a few weeks, all we have to do it capture the hollow and get it back to squad 12 quarters'

He said nothing, he continued to stand up looking down at the desk.

She steps backwards, 'Now I have to go around and search for another officer to cover me. I thought you said you had faith in your 3rd seat.'

Rooren walks out, The captain slouches back in his chair and rests his forehead on his hand looking down at the desk, Rooren walking out of the barracks with a tear flowing down her cheek.


	7. Shock?

'Rangiku-san.. could I.. talk to you for a while'

'What is it Roo-chan?~' Rangiku says turning around.

They both go into Roorens doorm room and sit down on the bed.

'Whats up then~?' Rangiku says leaning back on her hands.

'The captain~ he-'

'I knew it!~ Whats happened?'

Rooren looks up to her, then looks back down to her lap.

'I don't know what's gotten over him, I thought he trusted me as a 3rd seat.' Rooren looks up to her.

'I was sent a letter by a member of squad 12 for me to accompany them to capture a hollow in the world of the living, they mentioned it would be for a few weeks, or just as long as it takes to capture it'

Rangiku sits up-right, 'I'm taking it he didn't like the idea~?'

'I was told that he had accepted it when I was back too full health, if he didn't I don't understand why the squad 12 member would lie though, it doesn't make sense. Rangiku-san, he just kept saying no, the tone of his voice when he was shouting at me made my chest hurt' Rooren said looking down at her lap, clutching her chest.

'I don't think it was because he doesn't have trust in you' Rangiku says, earning a teary-eyed Rooren to look up towards her, 'I think he just doesn't want you too get hurt.'

'B-but-'

'This would be a first mission alone to the world of the living, even though it would be with a member of squad 12 it is a bad idea'

'But-! I-I was directly asked, I thought that my skills had been noticed and they had trust I could protect the member so he could catch the hollow, I thought the captain would have noticed my skills too'

Rangiku puts her hand on Roorens shoulder, saying softly 'You need to be careful when dealing with squad 12 aswell, and it being a first alone-mission, he just doesn't want you to get hurt. Don't think it as him not recognising your skill, okay~?'

Rooren looking up towards her and nods.

'Alright, do you want me to talk about it too him? Shouting at you probably was too much, even though he does do it alot, it seems to have hit a core with you, come too think of it, it might have been '

She goes red, 'I've started to feel alittle stupid with how I reacted towards him, but i'll go talk to him... eventually, its been 3 weeks since I last spoke too him.'

'3 weeks?! Isn't that alittle too long really? I mean even non-seated members haven't had that much of a gap. Is this why you've stopped going too training too?'

Rooren nods, 'I couldn't bare too see him' she grabs a pillow, talking into it, 'I've been so stupid! Acting like that in front of him! Rangiku..san..'

'Roo-chan you idiot~!' She hugs her, Rooren put the pillow on her lap, talking into her shoulder.

'Rangiku-san, I've been feeling some sort of sinking feeling in my stomach..what is it?'

'That's what happens when you haven't spoken to the one you love in a while'

Rangiku holds Roorens shoulders, and looks at her, 'I think you need to see him'

Rangiku already up, door open and about too walk out, 'I need too help, I can't just let you deal with your troubles~' She says winking then leaving.

Rooren looks up too her, and smiles at here cheekily, 'Now keep that smile okay Roo-chan!' Rangiku saying, then makes her way too the office.

She returns to the office.

'Hay captain~?'

'What do you want?'

She bends down facing him, hands on her hips, 'Someone's grounchy! I need to talk too you.~'

'About what?' He says continuing his paperwork.

'Roo-chan..'

He looks up, 'What about her?'

Slouching against a wall, 'She says she's sorry about having said what she did a few weeks ago.'

'You went too see her?'

'She actually asked to talk to me~'

'I see..'

'Were you worried about her?'

The captain doesn't respond, just looks down to his paperwork.

'Captain, you know you've made her feel like and idiot, this whole thing was the reason she had stopped going to training, usually you would have gone too see her to ask why she hadn't been turning up.'

'I-' he continued to look down at his paperwork.

'Captain?'

'I feel like more of the idiot, when I promoted her to 3rd seat I said I had my trust in her..'

Rangiku stops leaning on the wall, a step or two towards the desk, 'If you feel like that you should go and say sorry'

'How was I meant too know her skills would get noticed this quickly by squad 12, I didn't know they'd ask for her help... Matsumoto.. I can't just say my apologize too her, it isn't just my fault'

'You understand Roo-chan probably feeling worse than she had when she was ill or weak, her heart is hurting captain.'

The captain looked up towards her, wide eyes and almost alittle confused, 'Her.. heart?'

Rangiku laughs alittle, 'You can't see it can you~?'

The captain just stared, not at anything in particular, just stared off into space, wide eyes and all.

'I'll go and call her, mention that I said about her wanting too speak to you so you don't feel in bother~' She turns around heading for the door, and before the captain knew it she was gone.

'What did she mean... R...Roorens..heart?'


	8. An Apology

(About 2 weeks after the argument)

Rooren opens the doors to the office widely. 'You called for me sir?' She says alittle stiffly.

'Matsumoto said you needed to talk to me, what was it?'

'Uh-.. Nothing.' Rooren said stiffly, turning away alittle blushing.

The captain stacks his papers and starts to walk out.

'Where are you going?' Rooren hold his shoulder, he continues to look forward.

'If you have no business with me then there's no need to be here, *shrugs her hand off* I have to go and report something to captain Ukitake'

'captain..'

'What is it'

'There, there is something I wanted to say, *the captain turns around alittle* but'

'What is it?'

Rooren openly blushes, 'I-im sorry, I acted stupidly, I'm alittle annoyed about how I reacted, I know it was stupid to go straight after feeling better, I should have left it longer before going'

'I wouldn't have let you go even if you have gone a month after feeling well again (Rooren stays quiet, looking at him alittle shyly), is that it?' he blushes alittle openly because of her nervous apology.

'And..I-i-' Rooren continues to blush openly

'I like you captain!' She shouts out

The captains eyes widen and a light blush spread across his face, he turns around to her more.

'It was stupid of how I reacted, because of it I tried not to see you because I felt ashamed of how I acted, you are the captain afterall. But doing that, It probably sounds stupid but I started to have a sinking feeling day by day, I couldn't even focus on training properly, I stopped going to group training and-' he interrupts her.

'I heard from Matsumoto. If you were this effected by not speaking to me why didn't you come to say this earlier?'

'I didn't want it to seem like I had given up, it was embarrassing.' Rooren looks to the ground embarrassed.

'Hm' The captain chuckles alittle and puts a hand on Roorens shoulder.

'Captain I'm sorry' Rooren looked up.

'Stop apologising, I do have my faith in you, that's why your my 3rd seat, I just didn't want anything to happen to you.. I would have hated myself if you had-' he said with a light blush on his face, tears forming in his eyes.

Rooren looked up to the captain, her heart beating loudly and a blush across her face, she looks back down, hiding her face, a tear running down it.

He closes the office door, lifts up her chin and kisses her gently, tears rolling down his cheeks.

A deep blush goes across her face, tears rolling down her cheek too, she then closes her eyes gently.  
The captain let's go of her chin and pulls away slowly, wipes a tear from her cheek.

'I don't know why your crying, its a sign of weakness'

'Y-your crying too though'

'Because the thought of not being able to see you again. (He wipes his tears) you should feel ashamed about making a captain react like this'

'I-i'm sorry'

'I was kidding, you know if anyone finds out about this we could be in serious trouble, its a violation of the rules to get emotionally involved with other members of the Gotei 13'

'I-i know captain, I'm sorry' Rooren says looking down.

'I told you to stop apologising, (She looks up towards him) I was the one who kissed you after all' he says smiling at her.

She looked to the left shyly, 'You probably just did that because you felt pity for me'

'Shut up, don't be stupid. I like you. I've ignored it because I like to follow the rules, I can't get emotionally involved, I promised myself. (He looks up to Rooren with a blush over his face) but then you came here, not speaking to you has been hard on me too, not seeing your smiling face, I just tried not to show it, I'd rather know you were safe than know you could be-'

'T-to...Captain' Rooren said with wide eyes, deep blush over her face

'Even in situations like this you still call me captain, you seem to have listened to me the past few months then, (he took her hand pulling her closer to him, though he looks away alittle embarrased with what hes about too say) You don't have too keep calling my captian when were alone..o-okay?' He says feeling alittle awkward and blushing more.

'T-..toshiro' rooren says stuttering, still blushing alot.

He looks towards her, 'R-rooren' and Toshiro kisses her again with his hands on the top of her hips grabbing the material not wanting to let go, Roorens hands resting on his shoulders.

'Captain~!'

Rooren and Toshiro looking surprised towards eachother still with locked lips, there eyes still alittle red from crying.

'Why do you have the doors closed~?'

They look towards the door.

'You know the lights haven't been fixed yet~!'

Toshiro whispers to Rooren, 'Quick, lie on the sofa and pretend your asleep'

'What's that gonna-'

'I've got a plan just do it'

'I'm coming in captain~!'

Rangiku opens the doors, Toshiro sat at his seat with a light blush from how hot it was with the doors closed and from kissing Rooren, he looked like he was silently doing paper work, Rooren on the sofa still red and pretending to be asleep.

'Captain~' Rangiku looks down and sees Rooren sleeping, '~why's roo-chan sleeping on the couch?'

'She came to see me but before she managed to say anything she fainted' He says still looking busy.

Rangiku grins at him, he tries to act like he didn't see it.

'I couldn't just leave her'

'So you do have a kind heart somewhere in there captain' Rangiku smiled, playing along.

'Shut up'

'Uh- Why were the doors closed though~?' She say, a grin appearing in on her face again.

'I-I didn't want the noise outside to wake her up' Toshiro says, a blush appears across his face

Rangiku smirks.

'What did you need Matsumoto?'

'Oh that's right!'

'Shh!'

'Oh, sorry, shuhei, izuru and myself were going to go out for some sake, I was hoping you'd come out too take a break and relax, possibly with Roo-chan..'

'I can't, I have paper work to do, and even if I didn't have any to do I don't think I'd want to anyway'

'I understand captain, you have your hands full, (She turns around) I'm glad you've made up with Roo-chan now, take care of her'

'I will' Toshiro then noticed what he had agreed to, and a wide-eyed expression hit his face.

Rangiku turned around and grinned at the captain, 'Roo-chan your welcome to wake up any time, (Rooren opened her eyes) your secrets safe with me'

She winked at Rooren, hovered her index finger over her lips and closed the doors behind her.

'H-how did she-' Rooren said sitting up and then turned around towards Toshiro, who was blushing

'Toshiro, your all red'

'Huh? -hehe I guess it can't be helped, (He put down his paper work and rested his head on his hand and looked towards rooren) this is what you've done to me Rooren' he says still blushing.

Rooren blushes more and looks the other way, and smiles secretly.


	9. Your smile

**Warning (i guess) Toshiro is alittle (more-than-alittle) OOC in this chapter...he had too be for this fluffy story too continue right? :3**

* * *

With the lights fixed, a couple of days passed.

Rooren is on the green couch, on her knees peeking over the top of the back of the couch looking at the captain working.

'Hay captain, do you do this paperwork everyday?'

'Not the same ones if your asking me that' He says continuing.

'I mean in general, are you always just sat at your desk doing paperwork?'

'Yes, if Matsumoto got on and did more of her share then I would probably have more time training the squad members and doing other things'

'What kind of things is it?'

'General stuff'

'What kinda of general stuff?'

'Guranto its for the other captains and general reports, now do you have any other questions?' He says stopping his paperwork and looking at her.

She hides behind the back of the couch more, 'I was only asking, you get really grouchy when your doing paperwork'

'If the lieutenant did her fair share then I wouldn't always be as grouchy as you say' The captain says his hand turning into a fist and started shouting.

'S-sorry' Rooren said turning back around and sitting on the couch properly.

'Hay, I didn't mean too shout at you' He says in a calmer voice towards Rooren.

'I-i know'

He gets up off the chair at his desk, walks over and sits next to Rooren, 'Maybe I'll take a break'

'But I thought you had to get that done? I could just leave if I'm distracting you' Rooren says looking like she's up and ready to leave.

'No you don't have to-!' Toshiro says grabbing her closest hand to keep her from going

'I-i want you to stay' He says starting to blush alittle, openly.

Rooren blushes, 'T-t..'

'I said you can say it when its just me and you didn't I?!' He says, blushing deeper, trying to make it seem he hasn't noticed himself blushing.

'Toshiro..'

Rooren smiles cheekily at him with a blush across her face, Toshiro only could smile back, Rooren holds his hand.

A few minutes pass of them talking, still hand in hand.

'Yesterday I did abit of training and had a day off seen as Rangiku-san told me to take it slow, even though I've been fine for a month now hehe'

'Well its good you are, when you first joined my squad you were always busy, and made sure you were kept busy, it couldn't have been good'

'Your the same though Toshiro, even though it isn't your choice your always busy. Though, I guess it's something captains have too do.'

He nods, 'Hay..u-uh can I ask you something..'

'What is it?'

'W-what do you think of me?'

Toshiro goes deep red in a matter off seconds, then starts smiling looking down at his lap, 'Your happy attitude towards everything, that always makes me happy and less stressed, hehe the fact that your just shorter than me' He looks at her, her smiling away at him with a blush on her cheeks

'Y-y..' he looks back down at his lap,

'What?'

'N-Nothing!'

She flashes one of her cheeky smiles at him laughing alittle

'Its not that easy saying this stuff out loud you know! Tell me what you think of me a-and see how you like it!'

Roorens blush deepened too a dark red, 'B-b-but!' she said, looking at her lap face flushed red and looking at her lap.

'I-I've always liked your eyes, even though you shout y-your really caring, i-i..'

'You w-what?'

'I'm not saying anything until you finish off what you were going too say!'

Both deep red, confessing each of there deep likes towards another, it cant get any more cute right?

'W-well..' He look back down too his lap and looks away, then looks towards her again.

He leans forward and kisses her, he holds her cheek.

Roorens eyes shocked, then slowly shut and start kissing back.

They both back away, with there foreheads touching, there hands still holding eachother and Toshiro strokes her cheek.

'I've always thought you were.. cute.. your eyes are too, looking into them all I can do is smile.. and..'

He strokes her cheek one more time, 'One thing I've always liked about you, is your smile'

Roorens face had been flushed deep red before he said that, but him saying it, Toshiro.. The captain... All she could do was smile.

'N-now tell me what you were going too say' he said holding onto both of her hands so she couldn't move away or avoid it

'I-I...I think I..' - her eyes wandered away from him, she looked back into his eyes, then shut them -

'I think I love you..Toshiro'

His eyes going wide, his grip tightens on her hands and he smiles back, a red face.

'I love you too...Rooren'

Rooren, looking down at her lap, shot her eyes open wide, then looks towards Toshiro, his smiling face, his eyes looking directly into hers, she showed him her cheeky smile as always and hugged him tightly, he hugged her back and smiled too himself.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter too keep in with the bleach storyline might seem as if it'll go downhill, though it has to be done to go with the storyline, I hope you'll still follow along too see what happens next! :)**


	10. Start of a mission

'Rooren are you ready?'

'Captain don't you mean _Guranto?_'

'No-one's around it doesn't matter'

'Ok then.. _Toshiro_' Rooren said smiling, grabbing her zanpakuto, opening the door looking at Toshiro, dressed in his captain gear, zanpakuto in hand, then wrapping it around his neck and arm.

Him and Rooren were on there way to the world of the living, it seems that the hollow that was meant to be collected by herself and a member of squad 12 had escaped back too the W.O.T.L, The captain and Rooren are being sent there too get it back.

The captain smiled at her as she left her room and closed the door, 'W-what are you smiling at?'

His smile grew, a slight blush on his cheeks, 'Nothing, have you got everything then?'

'Yes'

'Okay then, lets go.'

Rooren points out her sheathed zanpakuto forwards, 'Onwards captain!' and laughs to herself.

'Roo-chaan~!'

Rooren looked towards the voice, Rangiku was running towards her.

'Rangiku-san?'

She arrived, 'Roo-chan, I wanted too give you this'

Rangiku hands Rooren over a necklace with a green stone pendant and the character 'luck' on it in an engraving.

A light blush goes over her cheeks, 'W-what's this?'

'I know you have the captain there, but I thought you should have it. I'm not really the type of person who has this kind of stuff but knowing you, I thought you'd like it. It should keep you safe if your in trouble.'

Rooren holds it in her hand, 'Thank you', and widely smiles at her.

Rangiku puts the necklace around Roorens neck.

'Okay, Guranto we should get going' The captain says looking at her.

'Y-yeah, thank you Rangiku~!'

Rangiku places a hand on her shoulder, 'No problem~'

Rooren and The captain start walking towards the Senkaimon, two hell butterflies follow them threw the Dangai, 'You ready for this Rooren?'

'Hay, I said I was ready ages ago hehe', Toshiro grabs her hand, and they enter the world of the living.


	11. A turn for the worst?

**((WARNING this 'seal' that is spoken of in this chapter isn't mentioned or a part of Bleach, though I had to think of some way for it to continue the story))**

An hour or two after they've entered the world of the living, Rooren wandering around by a river, looking at her phone for any near-by hollows, The captain leaning on a wall doing the same.

Suddenly both of there phones beep, and they look at eachother, 'Toshiro, a hollow'

'I know, come on' The captain starts running towards the location, Rooren following holding onto the sheathed zanpakuto.

They jump onto near by homes, silently leaping ontop of them towards the loaction, 'What did they say it looked like?' Rooren said following behind.

'There isn't a very clear way too describe it they only showed me a photo of when Captain Kurotsuchi had it locked up. The mask has horns that have been bent three times on each, an eye larger than the other, green markings around them. It has wings but apparently it cant use them so we don't have to worry about that'

Rooren nods to the captains back, 'Right, I think I've got it'.

The captain looks back towards her, 'ROOREN WATCH OUT!'

She turns around and sees the hollow following her, just as the captain described it. It walked with its wings as support, Rooren found one thing strange though, it wasn't running after her or about too jump, it was just simply, following her.

The captain jumped in front of Rooren holding his zanpakuto in front of him, he was as fast as lightning.

The hollow stepped back abit, and started moaning, like weeping.

The captain not sure what too do in the situation, never has a hollow seemed, frightened before.

'T-toshiro what do we do?' Rooren says from behind her captain.

He started walking towards the hollow, zanpakuto, still in front of him.

Then a laugh was heard.

Rooren shunpo'ed in front of him as the hollow was about to strike.

'A-a.. sheild?'

Rooren looked up, having pushed the captain down, too see an orange shield, she looked too her right to see an orange-haired girl standing on, the next building over.

'Are you alright?!' She shouted across.

'Orihime don't just run off like that you could get seriously hurt!'

A tall black-haired guy with glasses said running towards her.

'T-thank you!' Rooren said looking towards her.

The captain stands back up picking up Rooren and shunpo'ed next too the orange- haired girl.

He lets her off onto her feet and grabs one of her hands, 'Rooren what were you thinking! You could have got killed doing that!'

'S-sorry'

'Let me deal with him okay' He started walking towards the edge.

'Toshiro, you can't kill it remember, we need to get it back too Captain Kurotsuchi!'

'I know!' He said not looking back at her.

Rooren looking worried takes a step forward about to follow him, the glasses guy touched her shoulder.

'You should let him do it, your new too this I take it?'

'N-not really, I've been on missions before here.. You two can see me and To-, The captain?'

The orange haired girl nodded agreeing, 'My names Orihime Inoue'

'I'm Uryu Ishida' he said letting go of her shoulder.

Rooren forwards and turns around facing them, 'I-I'm Rooren Guranto, 3rd seat to Squad 10, nice to meet you!' She said bowing towards them.

'Hehe theres no need too do that!' Orihime said

Rooren looked over towards the captain fighting the hollow, buying himself some time.

'You said something about getting that hollow back into the soul society, am I correct?' Uryu said.

'Y-yes'

'May I ask how your going to get it back there without it running wild?'

'Uuuuuh-' Rooren stairs blankly at him, then looks back towards the captain.

'I was given a seal that would connect directly too that things brain and-' Rooren realising she needed too be over there jumped over towards the fighting spot.

'Should we leave her?' Uryu said looking at her rushing towards her captain.

'She looks like she had an idea of what to do so I think it'll be alright.' and the two ran back.

'Captain don't try to do this by yourself, you know you gave me the seal!' Rooren looked at the captain holding the hollow off with his zanpakuto, he looked at her

'Give it too me'

Rooren held the seal in her hand, a special piece of paper with some sort of kido written on it.

'Why? I can do this captain, have faith in me! I'm not going too get hurt'

He looked at her again, regretting what he's about too do shunpo's back away from the hollow and-'ROOREN NOW!'

The hollow turns towards her and hits her down before she could throw the paper seal onto it.

In a hurry the captain rushes over too find out whether she is alright but gets hit back, 'T-toshiro..'

She see's him getting hit back, her eyes grow wide and she stands up face-to-face with the hollow, a visible flame of spiritual energy surrounding her, eyes narrowing, gets out her zanpakuto and starts fighting back, the hollow guarding with its wings, attempting too slice her but Rooren shielding.

The hollow strangely started too weaken, stumbling and getting forced backwards, Rooren was going in for a kill, she had completely forgotten the purpose of her mission, just too capture the hollow and bring it back.

The captain got right back up, looking at the aflamed Rooren, he noticed parts of the hollows spiritual energy disappearing, almost like it was being absorbed by something, he rushed over to help Rooren and try too knock her out of it and get back on track of the mission.

'ROOREN STOP IT-!' The captain shouts, her eyes widening again, and her body freezing, the spirit-flames fading like a flash.

The hollow had become weak, and stumbled off the building, the captain shunpo'ed, getting the seal that had been dropped and placed it on its head, then he instantly went right back up too Rooren who had collapsed onto the roof of the building.


	12. A what?

**((Thank you for continuing to read! I have a feeling it'll come too an end soon, but reassure yourselves, I will not make this a sad ending!))**

Rooren slowly starts opening her eyes, her hands twitch, 'An..orange light?' her mind goes threw all sorts of things, its alittle confused at the moment.

She looked too her left, she saw the captain curled up, almost into a ball just staring into space with lifeless eyes.

'She's waking up' said a strange voice above her.

She saw him look over too her and rush over after seeing her eyes open.

'W-where am I?'

'Your in a safe place, I'm not sure what happened but after explaining what I saw, you had been absorbing the hollows spiritual pressure and..' The captain explains, then stopping looking at her worried.

She tries sitting up, her head feeling alot heavier than it should.

'Due to your rage your spiritual pressure went out of control and you started absorbing the hollow. Do you know what kind of zanpakuto you have, Miss Rooren?' The strange man said sitting down and crossing his legs. He was wearing a green and white stripped hat, a fan in hand and a green kimono.

'N-no..' she said alittle confused.

'Well I might have just found out, you zanpakuto is a type that absorbs your opponents spiritual pressure and the releases it in a lightning form. What the captain had said was that before you passed out your zanpakuto had released all of the energy striking the hollow down making it fall off the roof of the building, though not destroying it'

Roorens eyes widened abit, still alittle mind-boggled.

'But your zanpakuto isn't the only thing that absorbs the spirit energy of the enemy, it seems you did too in your rage.'

She looks at the captain looking down his hand on his knees turned into fists, she lifted her hand towards her head trying too figure out why her head feels so much heavier.

'You've became a visored, Miss Rooren. Though there haven't been cases like this before I understand why it has happened.'

Her eyes widening, she goes too touch her head, she felt a somewhat smooth boney mask.

The mask wasn't covering her whole face, just over one eye and lightning bolt horns.

'The mask isn't complete due to you not absorbing the whole hollow, though your still now classed as a visored' The man sat there intrigued at the situation.

'C-captain, I remember hearing about Captain Hirako, Murguruma and Ōtoribashi, there the same aren't they?' Rooren said, her hand still exploring the mask, the orange light then suddenly went away.

'You'll be fine, one of out friends was one of them too' Orihime said calmly smiling at her.

'Yeah, all you need is some sort of training to help you out' Uryu said.

'A, human?' Rooren looked at her confused.

'I've mentioned Ichigo Kurosaki before haven't I, that's who they're on about' The captain said.

Rooren looked around, at a teary eyed captain.

'W-why are you crying?'

He grabbed her hands tightly, 'Don't do something as stupid as that again!'

'B-but I-'

'It was a weak hollow I could have done this myself..' He started saying looking at the ground.

'T-toshiro-'

'If I had gone by myself you wouldn't be in a dangerous shape like this'

'Toshiro!' Rooren shouts at him, grabbing his shoulders, 'This isn't your fault, and this surely isn't a way for a captain to act'

Toshiro looked at her wide-eyed.

'The reason this happened is because I got annoyed at the hollow for knocking you down, hehe, all I did was get in the way really, and if you hadn't have taken me I would have just bugged you after anyway' Rooren said, laughing abit showing her cheeky smile at him.

Toshiro wiped his tears and stood up and looked down towards her.

'Well then *cough*, Guranto, while you were un-concious I brought the hollow back to the soul society and came back here. So if your ready we can go back'

She looked up to him, 'Captain, what about this though?'

The captain looked at the man sitting down, fanning himself still intrigued about the situation.

'Unfortunately because there hasn't been a case like this before, I'm unsure of what I could do for her, I guess it could become the same situation if the hollow she absorbed becomes her own inner hollow but for now-'

'Just do something to make sure she doesn't get taken over by the it ok'

The captain turned around away from everyone, 'I'll go back to the soul society and report what has happened, but for now, Kisuke Urahara, I'm leaving her in your hands.'

'C-Captain!' she said to him still on the floor.

He looked back around and smiled at her, 'Don't worry, your in safe hands, I'll come back. I promise'

The captain opened the gate to the soul society and walked on threw.

The man got up and placing the fan on the floor, 'Well then Miss Rooren, I think its time too get on with your training' He lent her a hand on helping her get up.

'I'm Kisuke Urahara'


	13. The end

Two weeks passed and the captain hadn't returned and Rooren started to think he'd forgotten about her.

The training had started as soon as the captain had left 2 weeks ago, the same kind of training the 'original' visored's had gone threw, and to Kisuke's surprise, after a day or two the hollow she had absorbed had became her own inner hollow, after the constant exchange of spiritual energy between the hollow and hers, they merged and hence the hollow became her own.

Rooren at the moment was staying at Kisuke's. He was a nice enough guy, fun to be around and at time she had been helping Jinta and Ururu cleaning up and she had been learning how too cook (seen as she was really bad) from Tessai.

Though every night Kisuke always sees her curled up in the front of the shop looking out an up at the sky, clutching onto the green stone necklace Rangiku got her hoping it would somehow send her thoughts to Rangiku, alittle cleche from what has happened right, a necklace saying 'luck' yet bringing almost the opposite.

'Where is he..' she always thinks to herself.

But one night just after she had fallen asleep infront of the shop..

He smiled, and bent down towards her and gently shook her shoulder.

'Rooren...'

She opened her eyes slowly, snow white hair, the white captain haori, the ice blue eyes.

'T-Toshiro..?'

She shot opened her eyes to see him crouched down looking at her smiling, 'I said I'd come back didn't I?'

Her arms flung around him, and he held her back.

'I thought you'd forgot about me' She said, holding him tightly tearing up.

'I'd never forget you idiot, I'm a captain, as you said'

Rooren places her hands back down too her sides, 'So.. what's happening then?'

'You'll still be in my squad, and you'll be on mission in big groups... but.. because of the situation you've put back down to 4th seat.'

Rooren looked at him and looked towards the ground, 'Hehe I thought something like this was going too happen. As long as I can still see you I'm happy' she says smiling at him.

The captain lifts her chin and kisses her, Rooren kissing back.

'I'm glad you've come back, captain, Miss Rooren has been worried sick.' The man said behind his fan peeking from behind a door.

They frozen, the captain pulls away 'Kisuke-!' he shouted back too his old angry face, Rooren started laughing and held his hand, he looked back around at her, 'I'm glad I amuse you Guranto'

'Oh Captain, there's no need to switch off your loving mode towards Miss Rooren off, please, continue.' Kisuke says behind his fan then walks back into the other room.

Toshiro turns around and smiles at Rooren, holding her hand back.

He stood up and pulling Rooren up also.

'Lets go'

Rooren did her big cheeky smile, making Toshiro smile at he back.

'I really have missed your smile, Rooren.'

He opens the gate to the soul society and they both walk threw.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Thank you for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed my story! I didn't wan't to end it on a sad note, my original ending was the Rooren felt ashamed of what she had became and she just stayed back helping Kisuke, but I thought this ending was much better, and I don't think it just would have been 'her' :3**

**Review and Favourite if you like it, ect ect XD**

**For fun there might be extra chapters if I come up with something fun to read, but only if I can think of any.**

**Thank you again! :)**


End file.
